


Body Servant

by The Raven and the Fox (RavenAndFox)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAndFox/pseuds/The%20Raven%20and%20the%20Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day's dull work, Uchiha Sasuke returns to the mansion he calls home – and the servant he calls his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Like I always say, inspiration comes when you least expect it – and the weirdest things too. This is a result of me getting my hair washed at a salon. At first I was like yeah, cool, story idea, and then it just built and expanded like crazy.

“…I would ask that you please consider this approach. I believe the company could profit greatly from it.”

Uchiha Sasuke bowed to polite applause, then returned to his seat. His face showed no expression, but inside he was pleased. The murmurs of discussion around him assured him that his presentation had gone well. He took a sip of water, observing out of the corners of his eyes the interested glances of his colleagues. The youngest – no – the last remaining Uchiha, a genius by all rights, perhaps a prodigy. Barely out of university and already climbing the ranks of the corporate ladder, they all knew it would only be a matter of time before he was sitting in the top office above them all.

Uchiha Sasuke didn’t really care about this at the moment, though. He’d finished making his proposition after listening to countless others. He was the last to present, and all he wanted was to get out of this hellhole and be home. A warm bath and a relaxing massage awaited him, and for all the stoic air he presented, he was impatient. _Very_ impatient.

Finally, with a few last words and formalities, he was let go. Many tried to stop him for a chat that was undoubtedly to be boring and laden with questions about his work, but he shrugged them all off, maintaining that he was still very busy, and hurried down to the car that awaited him outside the building.

He’d scoffed at the idea of having a limousine all to himself. What was the point? A car was no more than a means of travel – no need to stuff it with luxuries. Comfortable, fine, but he wasn’t holding a party. He’d have taken the subway if his home were anywhere near a station. As it were, he lived away from the bustle of the city, out on the coast of Japan, a quiet, comfortable place. Just the thought of the sound of the tide soothed him. It was the sound that put him to sleep every night, the sound of the sea breathing.

When they arrived at the mansion, the driver opened the door for him and he stepped out. Up three steps and through the open door he went. A servant closed the door behind him. He looked ahead. There, just over the threshold, stood another servant, with hair brighter than the golden sand and eyes bluer than the sea or the sky. He smiled and bowed deeply.

“Welcome home, Uchiha-sama.”

Sasuke just nodded in reply. He shed his jacket and handed it to the servant who’d closed the door, and she received it with a bow and hung it up for him as he removed his shoes and stepped into the house. He took from a tray waiting on an end table an elegant glass half-filled with deep red wine, then paused to swirl it and breathe in its sweet aroma before bringing the glass to his lips. After taking a sip, he nodded to the blonde servant, who bowed again and said, “Please follow me.”

He led Sasuke down a hall, right to the end, where his bedroom was. He entered and stood by the door to the en-suite bathroom, waiting. Sasuke finished his wine and set the glass down on the dresser. He closed the door behind him, turning the lock. Then he strode across the room, took the servant’s cheek in his hand, and pressed a kiss to his lips. The blonde smiled against his mouth.

“You can drop the formalities now, Naruto,” Sasuke murmured, pulling away to look into the other’s eyes.

“How was your meeting, Sasuke?” he asked in a soft voice, gently turning Sasuke around and directing him into the bathroom.

“Boring,” he answered, his tone stating as much. “Mind you, I’ve never been to an interesting meeting.”

Naruto laughed lightly at this. “And your presentation?”

“I’m quite sure I had them convinced.”

“That’s good.” Naruto closed the bathroom door behind them and locked it too.

The bathroom was spacious, nearly as large as the bedroom. Most of the glass floor was sunken in like a huge shower stall, with a drain in the middle; the square metre or so in front of the door was raised compared to this in order to keep water off. In the right corner was a large bathtub, and on the floor behind this sat a little backless wooden bench of sorts, several bottles lined up next to it. In the left corner was a shower stall; the rippled glass walls could slide right into the walls of the bathroom, leaving nothing but a showerhead and trays for soap. The remainder of the left wall was taken up by a large waterproof massage bed.

Sasuke surveyed the spotless bathroom, which had been cleaned earlier today, and nodded his approval. Of course it was just as he liked it; Naruto always made sure of that. He wouldn’t put Naruto to something as undignified as cleaning, but Naruto was the one who ensured that everything was the way Sasuke wanted.

Naruto slipped his hands under Sasuke’s arms and pulled him into a warm hug, hooking his chin over his master’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the closeness. Then he began to unfasten the buttons of Sasuke’s shirt. His fingers ghosted along the smooth skin of Sasuke’s chest, continuing down to his stomach, gently tugging the shirt out from where it was tucked into his dress pants. He slipped the shirt off, trailing his hands along Sasuke’s arms as he went, then folded it and put it aside. Then he turned Sasuke around and dropped to his knees. There he kissed Sasuke’s stomach before coming down to the button of his pants. Sasuke’s fingers found their place in golden hair as Naruto, instead of using his hands, worked the button with his teeth, deftly pulling it loose, then tugged the pants down along with Sasuke’s underwear. To his pleasure, Sasuke was already sporting the beginnings of an erection.

“You’ll have to wait a while yet, Sasuke,” he whispered, placing the lightest of kisses on the semi-hard cock, which twitched a little. Sasuke hummed in half-pleasure, half-frustration, but Naruto only smiled and stood, directing Sasuke with a touch towards the tub, which was already full.

Sasuke climbed in and settled down, feeling the warmth seeping in through his skin. The steam helped relax his mind as well. He put his head under, soaking his hair, then came up, feeling immensely refreshed. He tilted his head back, resting it on the edge of the tub, and sighed deeply. This was where he wanted to be.

Naruto, who had been busy taking off his own clothes, now came to sit on the bench behind Sasuke. He took the bottle of shampoo from the counter and poured some into his palm, then gently began to work it into Sasuke’s hair. His fingers massaged Sasuke’s scalp as he worked, firm but gentle, rubbing away his stress. He closed his eyes, the shampoo’s subtle smell soothing him. It reminded him of Naruto. He could fall asleep like this.

 When Sasuke’s hair was thoroughly clean, Naruto had him tilt his head back, resting it in his lap. With the shower head he carefully washed the suds away, finding happiness in the peaceful look on his master’s face. The soapy water trickled off to the drain in the ground until Sasuke’s hair was free of shampoo. Then he repeated the process with the conditioner.

With that done, Naruto helped Sasuke stand and get out of the tub. Sasuke sat on the bench and, after Naruto had taken a pouf and scrubbed body soap into it, he sat in Sasuke’s lap, facing him, and kissed him. Sasuke resisted the urge to hold Naruto – Naruto would need his arms to be free as he washed Sasuke’s body. He worked carefully; every move was gentle, the pouf scrubbing away any itches or irritations on Sasuke’s skin. Naruto stood and had Sasuke follow suit to wash his legs. When Sasuke was thoroughly covered in soap, Naruto set the pouf aside, helped Sasuke lie face-down on the massage bed, and climbed on after his master.

Sasuke put his head sideways on the towel covering the pillow and sighed contentedly as Naruto sat at his lower back, with one leg on either side of him. Although the same height as Sasuke, Naruto was rather small for his age, lighter than he should be. But because of this, Sasuke had no problems with having Naruto’s weight on him. When Sasuke had first summoned Naruto to be his “body servant,” Naruto was practically mortified, for he’d been taught most of his life that he was never to engage in any sort of intimate contact with his master. For weeks he’d had to endure the way his face heated up and his body jumped whenever Sasuke touched him, and he was sure he’d nearly died the first time Sasuke became aroused by his services. But now, he served Sasuke with no embarrassment whatsoever, for he was as comfortable with Sasuke’s body as Sasuke was with his. Sasuke had never shown any sense of embarrassment around Naruto. In fact, he’d enjoyed the closeness from the beginning, which is why he just smiled to himself now when the head of Naruto’s cock slid down his spine.

Naruto started at Sasuke’s shoulders. He kneaded away all the knots in his muscles, pressing everywhere he knew Sasuke liked. He worked down Sasuke’s back, sliding along as he did so, for Sasuke was slippery with soap – a special soap, made of both cleansing lotion and massage oil. Naruto rubbed down Sasuke’s spine, then smiled as he came to his ass. He would have liked to give him a good hard squeeze, but now was not the time for fun and games – now was a time of peace, of soft touches and gentle love. So he forewent the idea, innocently massaging him instead, and continued down his legs right to his feet. Then he flipped Sasuke onto his back.

He was pleased to see that Sasuke’s erection had grown – and his own was already standing at attention, what with the slipping and sliding and all the touching he’d been able to do with Sasuke’s body. Giving Sasuke massages was no longer a job anymore – it was a privilege, an act of love, a way for him to show his affection. A way to touch him. Outside Sasuke’s bedroom, they were master and servant, as professional as Sasuke was with any of his other servants. Inside, though, they were master and servant and much more than that. Naruto lived for Sasuke.

Naruto slid back up Sasuke’s body, making sure to slip Sasuke’s hard member under him as he went, then going back just a little so that it would press against his ass. He inhaled sharply, his cock twitching higher.

“Come on, Naruto,” said Sasuke softly, although his voice was already laced with lust. “You’re not done yet.”

Naruto smiled. “Yes, master.” He set his hands on Sasuke’s chest and returned to work. His palms smoothed out Sasuke’s pectoral muscles, gliding over his nipples as he went. Sasuke’s eyelashes fluttered as a quiet moan escaped his throat. Naruto continued down his master’s abs and stomach, deliberately going around his cock on the way to his legs. Naruto knew Sasuke liked foot massages, so he always did them twice. Then he slipped back up again, once more brushing over Sasuke’s cock, and massaged his arms, working from the shoulder slowly down to the hand, which he would always hold with such affection that Sasuke wanted to pull him down and kiss him forever.

When Naruto finally completed his massage, he placed Sasuke’s hands on his hips, his own hands clutching Sasuke’s shoulders, and leaned forward. Sasuke lifted his head to meet Naruto in a delicate kiss, tugging gently at his lips. In the meantime, his hands were roaming Naruto’s smooth back, slicking him with soap and oil as well. Sasuke reached up to Naruto’s shoulder blades and pressed him down, forcing Naruto to break the kiss and put his head next to Sasuke’s. Sasuke pulled Naruto’s chest against his own and, shedding all restraint, pressed his hips up into Naruto’s.

“Ohh—” Naruto gasped, subconsciously pressing back. “Mm, Sasuke…”

“Come on, get up,” Sasuke murmured. “I’m not using soap for lube.”

Naruto shivered at the promise behind the words and sat up, slipping off the table before helping Sasuke down as well. He led them to the shower stall in the corner.

Sasuke liked his space, yes, but he also liked the confinement of the little shower stall. This was why, most times when they went to rinse off, he would have Naruto draw the glass walls shut around them. It was a small space, meant for a single person to shower comfortably – not for two to have sex. Sasuke loved the way he felt, trapped in a tiny shower stall with Naruto, the distorted glass shielding them from the rest of the room, although it wasn’t as though anyone could come in and see them anyway. He loved the way he could trap Naruto with his hands pressed against the wall above him and feel the cold glass against the back of his legs. He loved that even if Naruto could – or wanted to – get away from him, he had nowhere to run. He had full possession of his servant.

Naruto unhooked the showerhead from the wall and set the water running, adjusting it to a warm temperature before returning it to its place above them. The water ran over them, a comfortable rain. Sasuke turned his face upwards, feeling the warmth run over his cheeks and forehead and mouth, then shook his head, sending water spraying. Naruto embraced Sasuke, wrapping him in his arms, and gently began to rub the soap off of him. There wasn’t enough space here to make much room between them, so this is how he did it instead, pressing against Sasuke and looking over his shoulder. He pressed his hands flat against Sasuke’s back and helped the water flush away all the soap. He rubbed Sasuke’s shoulders, then kissed them open-mouthed, loving the combined flavour of the water and Sasuke’s skin. He lavished Sasuke’s neck with his tongue as he felt his chest and stomach, Sasuke’s hands on top of his own guiding them. He barely had room to kneel down to rinse off Sasuke’s legs, pressing wet kisses to the insides of his thighs, deliberately nudging Sasuke’s cock with his cheek or his nose or his chin. Sasuke signalled his pleasure every time, his abs flinching or his breath hitching or a small sound escaping his throat. His fingers roamed all over Naruto’s surface as well, often tightening their grip when Naruto toyed with his member. He owned Naruto, yes, but that also meant Naruto had the privilege – the power – to drive him crazy: crazy with love, lust, and the urge to fuck him senseless.

By the time Sasuke was clean, he was also feeling very impatient. He appreciated Naruto’s gentleness so far, but now he wanted it rough. He captured Naruto’s mouth in a fierce kiss, nipping and sucking on his lips until they were swollen with abuse. As their tongues danced in heated passion, he sent his hands flying across Naruto’s skin, rinsing him clean of soap as well. His approach was much rougher than Naruto’s, and yet he knew the blonde loved it. Naruto loved driving him mad. And Sasuke loved Naruto’s power.

Deciding the foreplay was just about done, Sasuke reached for a bottle of lube disguised as soap. Usually they would have dried off and retired to the bedroom for this part, but he was incurably impatient today for reasons he couldn’t quite understand. But it didn’t matter; the lube was here for occasions like this anyway. If he really thought about it, he got impatient fairly often, and the half-empty bottle was proof of that. Discarding his needless thoughts, he slicked his fingers with the lotion, then spun Naruto around and pressed him against the wall.

Naruto gasped at his master’s sudden actions, but it set his heart off like a drum roll. He placed his feet as far apart as possible and turned his head to watch as best he could as Sasuke pressed a finger to his ass crack and slid down it. He threw his head back as the finger found his entrance and slipped in.

Sasuke could have easily pushed his finger right to the knuckle without hurting Naruto at all, but instead he took his time, gently caressing his servant’s inner walls as he inched deeper. Naruto pressed into the bathroom wall, trying to hold on, and willed himself not to push back against Sasuke’s probe. He wanted it drawn out, he wanted to feel this for as long as possible. He bit his lip, nearly breaking through the skin, but he couldn’t suppress a loud moan.

“Aanh…” Naruto’s hips were aching with the effort he was making to keep still. “Ah, Sasuke, don’t stop…”

Sasuke leaned over the blonde, pressing his mouth against the other’s neck, and continued his probing. He was getting close to that spot, he knew, but now he was drawing it out instead of going for maximum sensation.

“Sasuke,” Naruto groaned, “please.”

At once Sasuke plunged, striking Naruto’s prostate hard. Naruto cried out, his back arching. Swiftly Sasuke added two more fingers, intent only on stretching Naruto now. His servant squirmed at the feeling. It was nothing new, not in the least. But he wanted more. And Sasuke could tell.

“Beg for it,” Sasuke murmured into Naruto’s ear, voice low and husky. “Beg, Naruto.”

Naruto nearly came at the sound of Sasuke saying his name in that tone. “Oh, Sasuke… please, give me more.”

“More of what?”

“More… mnn!” he moaned when Sasuke wiggled his fingers. “More than… your fingers…”

“What, then? Tell me. I’ll give you whatever you want. All you have to do is tell me.”

“Unhh… Sas-Sasuke… I want your… your cock inside me. Fuck me, Sasuke,” he breathed.

Satisfied, Sasuke removed his fingers. He nudged at Naruto’s cheek with his nose, and Naruto turned his head far enough to kiss him. Sasuke closed his eyes, tasting Naruto, and pushed the head of his cock forward.

“Haah—” Naruto involuntarily broke the kiss as Sasuke filled him, sliding right to the hilt in one smooth movement. They both took a moment to catch their breaths. Sasuke’s hands were pressed against the wall on either side of Naruto’s head, his chest flush against Naruto’s back; the blonde’s head hung as he breathed deeply, trying to fill the demands of his wildly beating heart.

“Mm… you’re always so… so tight,” Sasuke breathed, his voice giving away the strain he felt in holding still like this.

“Move,” Naruto whispered.

And Sasuke moved.

He didn’t start out slow, as he often did. He pounded right into Naruto, wrenching from him another moan of passion as he struck that bundle of nerves dead-on.

“Sasuke—” he gasped.

“Hn?” Sasuke uttered this not as though he didn’t care what Naruto had to say, but as though he didn’t give a damn if Naruto wanted something different, because one, he wasn’t about to give it, and two, he knew inside that Naruto wouldn’t want something that Sasuke didn’t also want. The depth behind that one simple noise sent chills up Naruto’s spine and made the next thrust that much sweeter.

“Did you have to – ahh – start so – uhn – roughly?” Naruto panted between moans as Sasuke continued to pound into him.

“You – mnn – like it,” Sasuke breathed.

“I – ohh, I do, but – haah – I was going for – gentle…”

Sasuke slowed for a moment and leaned in to kiss Naruto, gently. “I know,” he murmured. “And you did it. But the time for gentle has passed. Passion is not gentle,” he said, grinding hard into Naruto’s prostate. Naruto cried out. “Passion is wild and raw. Would you not grant me that?”

“Oh, Sasuke – mm… You know I wasn’t complaining,” Naruto replied.

Sasuke smiled and nuzzled his cheek. “Well then, we have a date with passion.”

Naruto’s voice bounced off the walls as Sasuke resumed thrusting. He knew which angle was best, he knew exactly where to suck and where to bite on Naruto’s neck, he knew exactly when to take a hold of his lover’s cock and begin to pump in time with his rocking; he knew that when Naruto began to clench erratically around his member it meant he was about to come. He pressed forward, thrusting harder, until Naruto orgasmed with a cry, ribbons of white liquid splashing against the wall, his inner muscles spasming. Sasuke grunted and pounded onward, still urging those delicious sounds from his servant’s throat, until his own climax overtook him and he came, moaning loudly into Naruto’s shoulder, Naruto squeezing the last of his seed from him.

Sasuke almost collapsed onto Naruto. As it were, Naruto’s legs gave out first, and he slid to the floor, panting. As the echoes of their completion rang themselves out of existence against the walls of the bathroom, softer sounds took over their sense of hearing: the continued spray of the showerhead, the ragged breaths being dragged into both their bodies. Sasuke joined Naruto on the floor, slipping his arms around the other’s waist and embracing him tightly against his chest. Naruto smiled and laid his head back against Sasuke’s shoulder, warm and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was one of my first lemon scenes, so it's not up to the standard I'd like... but the archive is the archive.
> 
> R+F


End file.
